runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sliske
|text2=Skeletachtig |item3= |text3=Rejuvenated |item4= Spooky. It's blocking the tunnel.}} |text4=Shadowy Figure |item5= |text5=The World Wakes |item1= |text1= Sixth Age }}Sliske, voornamelijk Stranger (in het Nederlands Vreemdeling) genoemd in de The Fall of the Six, is een mannelijke Mahjarrat die zich blijkt te verstoppen in de schaduwen, hoewel hij zich volgens Azzanadra niet verstopthttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_38 "Postbag 38". Hij zal een meester zijn in het aannemen van andere gedaantes waardoor bijna iedereen in Gielinor kan zijn. Hij blijkt loyaal aan Zaros te zijn en was degene die de Barrows Brothers hun kracht en uitrusting gaf om tegen de legers van Zamorak en Lord Drakan te vechten tijdens de God Wars. Sliske kwam ook voor in The Fall of the Six''http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/fall_of_six ''"The Fall of the Six". Biografie Aankomst in Gielinor De Mahjarrat komen oorspronkelijk uit de wereld Freneskae. Freneskae wordt omschreven als een wrede wereld (waarschijnlijk omdat de Mahjarrats die wereld bevolkte). Freneskae zal een ideale locatie geweest zijn aangezien er veel dood en lava aangetroffen zou worden. Aan het einde van de First age, of begin van de Second age, wist de woestijn god Icthlarin Freneskae te bereiken en wist verschillende Mahjarrat te overtuigen om hem te dienen op een andere wereld genaamd Gielinor. Freneskae was echter een levensbedreigende situatie voor iedereen die erop leefde, waardoor verschillende Mahjarrat, inclusief Sliske, kozen om met Icthlarin mee te gaan naar Gielinor http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_43 "Postbag from the Hedge 43," Officiële RuneScape Website..Op Gielinor werden de Mahjarrat in diensten gezet voor onbekende redenen. Het is ook onbekend of ze daadwerkelijk slaven van Ichtlaren waren. Tijdens de Missing My Mummy quest, noemde de Pharaoh Queen het een "Eed van Gehoorzaamheid ", die de Mahjarrat namen voor hun aankomst op Gielinor, wat zal betekenen dat Icthlarin de Mahjarrat misschien niet tot slaven gebruikten, maar met ze onderhandeld heeft over hun service, maar wat hij aangeboden in ruil hun ras is, op dit moment nog onbekend, maar de Mahjarrat hebben blijkbaar nooit volledig bezweken aan zijn bewind en waarschijnlijk had Icthlarin weinig invloed op hen, dat Icthlarin daadwerkelijk dacht. De Mahjarrats stonden in die tijd ook bekend als de "stern Judges of Icthlarin"" en de "Faceless Ones" vanwege hun mogelijkheid om andere gedaantes aan te nemen tegenover de woestijn bevolking. Zo bleek Sliske ook een meester te zijn van het aannemen van andere gedaantes. Al jaren wordt het Mahjarrat geserveerd Icthlarin. Uiteindelijk echter, kwamen ze in de dienst van Zaros, een god die zagen hun waarde als soldaten. Twee verschillende verhalen vertellen het verhaal van de verschuiving in leiderschap. Men suggereert dat Icthlarin verlaten hen voor hun gewelddadig gedrag en het feit dat hun aanwezigheid "verwrongen" zijn zuster, Amuscut en richtte zijn volle aandacht aan medeplichtigheid zijn vader Tumeken. Een ander zegt dat Zaros aangeboden Mahjarrat macht in zijn groeiende imperium, en dat de Mahjarrat, moe van wordt ontzegd oorlog, graag aanvaard. Na enkele jaren zag de god van chaos genaamd Zaros grootte interesse in de Mahjarrat, aangezien ze erg krachtig waren en veel krachtiger waren dan de gemiddelde inwoner van Gielinor. Op dat moment wist Zaros de Mahjarrat over te halen om hem te dienen. Het is onbekend wat de rol van Icthlarin was, maar volgens Zemouregal was het een "bevrijding" om Zaros te gaan volgen in plaats van Icthlarin. Onder de heerschappij van Zaros Zaros zette de Mahjarrat in de Second Age in als zijn leger en wist een korte periode grote gebieden van Gielinor te veroveren waardoor hij uiteindelijk de machtigste god van de Second Age werd. Zaros bezat op dat moment het grootste rijk met een reikwijdte dat reikte van Ghorrock tot Morytania en de noordelijke gebieden van de Kharidian Desert. Op een gegeven moment groeide Zamorak's honger naar macht en begon een geheim genootschap op te richten tegen Zaros. Aangezien Zamorak een generaal van Zaros was, kon hij overal toegang krijgen. Vele Mahjarrat, inclusief Thammaron en Lord Drakan werden lid, want volgens Zemouregal zag Zaros niet de ware aard van het kwaad. Sliske wist blijkbaar niets van dit complot af en bleef loyaal aan Zaros. thumb|De nederlaag van [[Zaros.]] In het geheim stal Zamorak de Staff of Armadyl. Met de Staff of Armadyl in handen, was Zamorak sterker dan normaal, hoogstwaarschijnlijk even krachtig als Zaros. Aan het einde van de Second Age, betrad het genootschap de troonzaal van Zaros. Zamorak's aanhangers vielen de bodyguards van Zaros aan zodat Zamorak een één op één gevecht kon houden tegen Zaros. Zamorak wist Zaros is zijn rug te slaan waardoor veel van Zaros's krachten in Zamorak werden gezogen. Volgens Azzanadra was die de slag een "geluk slag". Zamorak liet Zaros verbannen naar een onbekende locatie, weg van Gielinor. Echter ontstond op dat moment een scheur in de Mahjarrat waardoor ze geen eenheid meer waren. Enkele Mahjarrat besloten trouw te blijven aan Zaros, ook al was hij verbannen naar een onbekend wereld. Sliske bleef trouw aan Zaros, samen met een handjevol Mahjarra zoals Azzanadra, Akthanakos en Jhallan, hoewel er waarschijnlijk meer waren. De goden, ondanks hun rivaliteit, lieten Zamorak verbannen voor het doden een van hun eigen soort. De Mahjarrat die de kant van Zamorak hadden gekozen werden gedwongen onder te duiken, aangezien veel Zarosian Mahjarrat op hen jaagden, inclusief Sliske. De Barrows Brothers thumb|left|Guthan in de schaduw van Sliske. Sliske was bezig met het bedenken van een plan om Zamorak te dwars bomen tijdens de God Wars in de Third Age. Hij stuiterde op zes broers die glorie wilden en Sliske gaf de broers een speciale uitruting, die nu bekend staat als het Barrows equipment. Ook zou Sliske de Barrow Brothers speciale krachten hebben gegevenhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/postbag_28 "Postbag 28". thumb|De [[Barrow Brothers, degene die Sliske hun krachten gaf.]] Door hun lust naar roem werden de broers generale in het leger dat Morytania zou bevrijden van Lord Drakan. De broers waren succesvol met elkaar en leken volgens vele soldaten "onoverwinnelijk met zijn zessen bij elkaar". Tijdens de oorlog, in het hart van Morytania, besloot Slikse om de broers opnieuw op te zoeken in hun kamp. Hij vertelde de broers: "De tijd is nu gekomen, mijn krijgers. Het geschenk wat ik jullie gegeven heb, heeft jullie goed gediend, en jullie hebben jullie god gediend. Nu is het tijd om jullie loyaliteit aan mij te dienen... aan mijn god. Jullie zullen klaar staan voor zijn terugkeer en zullen kampioenen zijn in zijn glorieuze leger - we zullen tegen alle vijanden winnen. Maar eerst, moeten jullie sterven...". Na deze ontmoeting waren de broers afgeleid en bang voor Sliske die tijdens verschillende gevechten de broers stond toe te kijken. De broers werden er ongemakkelijk van waardoor ze uiteindelijk stierven van de verwondingen. De soldaten begroeven de broers en gingen terug naar Misthalin naar hun nederlaag. Op dat moment kwam Sliske naar de zes graven. Sliske hield zijn handen gespreid boven de centrale heuvels en zong iets in een oude taal en gebruikte zijn oude magie. Een paars licht straalde en vormde zich voor hem en vielen op de aarde en kwam neer op elke heuvel. Door deze spreuk werden de broers waarschijnlijk tot de Undead gemaakt, voor een onbekende De Ancient Prison .]]De Ancient Prison was in de God Wars een gevangenis waar Nex en andere Zarosianen werden opgesloten. Ze waren aan het vechten om de ritual site waar de Mahjarrat eens in de zoveel tijd een ritueel moeten doen om op krachten te komen. Dit gevecht was tegen de legers van Saradomin en Zamorak. Nex werd in een ijsgrot gelokt en ingevroren omdat ze anders niet te verslaan was. Sommige volgelingen van Saradomin gingen naar de kant van Guthix omdat ze doorhadden dat de God Wars uit de hand liepen. Ze werden overgehaald door een vreemdeling om Guthix wakker te maken. De vreemdeling bracht de groep naar een ijsgrot waar ze het ritueel moesten voltooien. Maar door het ritueel uit te voeren, bevrijdden ze de gevangenen van de Ancient Prison. Toen dit gebeurd was maakte de vreemdeling zich bekend als Sliske en verdween. 18de Ritual of Rejuvenation Sliske toont zichzelf voor het eerst in de Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest. Hij onthult dat hij degene is die voor de Barrows Brothers zorgde. Hij verschijnt in Ghorrock samen met de Barrows Brothers, klaar om te vechten. Na de dood van Jhallan en Lucien probeert hij de speler te veranderen in de zevende Barrows Brother. Dit mislukt echter, omdat Akrisae voor de speler springt, en zo veranderd wordt in Akrisae the Doomed. Voordat de speler en Sir Tiffy hem kunnen wreken, teleporteert Sliske weg. Zie ook *Barrows Brothers *Mahjarrat Verwijzingen en:Sliske Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Legendarische Personen Categorie:Zaros